Hello
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Twincest. Out of all of the things that Wanda Maximoff wished, the last thing she wanted was to be in that world again. Songfic for Hello by Evanescence.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men Evolution, Marvel Comics and Kid's WB do, nor do I own the song _Hello_, Evanescence does.

**Warnings:** There is slight incest and violent thoughts. There are also lyrics to Evanescence's _Hello_.

**Summary:** Twincest. Out of all of the things that Wanda Maximoff wished, the last thing she wanted was to be in that world again. Songfic for Hello by Evanescence. If you don't like the song, don't read the story or try to ignore the lyrics.

**

* * *

******

Hello

She looked out the window of the cell that she had been thrown into. It had been years since she had been out there in the real world. The sun was shining brightly through the bars as she sat in her, corner taking a deep breath as she squinted at the discomfort. Out of all of the things that Wanda Maximoff wished, the last thing she wanted was to be in that world again. She thought about what had happened out there, in the world that she had once loved. It was pointless now. The ones that she had held close, or rather _one_, must have forgotten about her by now. It was useless to dream.

Dreams, they were the reason she was in that cell in the first place. They were the reason why she had been sealed off from the life that she had once called paradise. She wasn't always like this; she wasn't always going through so much sorrow. There was a time where she was happy. There was a time where she would never have thought she would ever find misfortune. That was in the arms of her brother, in his arms she never felt any pain or sorrow. That was all gone, all she could do was think about all of the memories that they had shared in the past.

Her brother was her everything, he was the air that she breathed, the blood that she bled. She was in love with him at a young age, so in love with him that she had to be locked away behind closed doors. She shut her eyes as she took a deep breath, the endless cycle of memories beginning to shine behind her vision, taking over her until she could no longer breathe.

"_**Playground school bell rings again,**_**"**

"Time for school Wanda," she heard a voice call out to her as she looked in the mirror brushing her hair. "You're gonna make me late."

She sighed as she looked in the doorway, a laugh passing her lips. "Pietro, when are you going to learn to become more patient?"

He walked toward her, scoffing as he sat next to her. "When you learn not to be so slow, sis. You take forever to get ready. It's so annoying."

She closed her eyes as she felt her brother's eyes fall upon her, her heart starting to race as she kept on brushing her hair. His hand moved closer to hers as he stroked her hand gently, looking into her eyes. Her heart set on fire as she felt his lips fall up against her cheek. A smile rolled across her face as she looked into his eyes. All of the nerves were gone with every second that passed.

The days when she used to get ready for school were nothing but deceased embers now as she could barely feel her near him. She looked out the window as she thought about that moment, the joy that had rolled through her. It was nothing but a distant thought, nothing but something that she could barely reach. She inhaled deeply as she shook her head.

"He never cared about me," she breathed as she shook her head, trying to forget the look on his face as they walked out of the room together. "He only cared about himself."

She shook her head as she remembered the day in the rain. Nothing that she knew was the truth. It was all a lie from the very beginning; she knew that there was nothing between them. Her mind was there again, the night when she was abandoned, the night he left her behind.

"_**Rain clouds come to play again.**_**"**

"Father!" she screamed. "Father!"

She looked at her brother and watched as she was pulled away from him, her heart breaking every second that passed as the lightning flashed. The moments that had lead up to that were the worst of her life. She was told that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, that he was going to save her if anything were to occur. She was lied to. He did nothing to stop it.

Her only friends were the rain clouds that were above her, coming to play with her emotions as she was pulled away from her love, her life, her meaning. Her father had planned it since the day that he had found out. He told her that she was a problem that he had to solve, choosing to lock her away instead of her brother because he agreed to cave to his wishes. She wasn't strong enough to sacrifice everything.

"Father!" she screamed, noticing her brother's fists clenching as she screamed. She didn't want to remember that, she couldn't remember that. She didn't want to think that he cared. As she sat behind the bars, she tried to detach herself from Pietro, trying to forget all of the moments that they had.

"Father!" she remembered as the doors closed on her, the raindrops in tune with her heartbeat as she could sense her brother and father driving away from her to a world where he would no longer be burdened. Pietro hated her on that day, he was disgusted by her.

"_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_**"**

She took a deep breath as she shook her head, driving out all of the memories that had tried to contain her. All of this time she had tried to prove to herself that she would never let anything like that happen to her again. She blocked out his smile as she was taken in that car to this hell. She swore that if she ever saw her brother again she would hate him, for leaving her, hate him for lying to her, hate him for saying that he loved her when he didn't.

She was stripped of humanity on that day, she was no longer Wanda Maximoff, she was just another woman who was in an institution. She didn't know who she was; she didn't want to know who she was. Wanda Maximoff was taken in that car that night and she never got out.

That day she wasn't only stripped of her mentality, she was stripped of her life. She didn't feel like she could breathe. She couldn't feel herself breathing. She couldn't feel a heartbeat. All she could feel were those four walls around her trying to suck the life out of her.

"_**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,**_**"**

She closed her eyes everyday and she saw his face, felt his fingers on her flesh. She couldn't feel real if he wasn't there with her. She couldn't feel anything if she didn't hear his voice. He possessed her even as she was in the cell, haunting her as she slept. She couldn't go through a day without him being there, taking over her. She was going crazy without him.

He was the only one that she could talk to, even if only in memories. He was the only one that she had ever been close to, he had been her only friend as she was growing up, and now he was all she could think about. She had fallen in love with him and for a moment she thought he felt the same. She wanted to believe that with all of her heart, but she couldn't anymore. She could no longer live this lie.

"_**Hello.**_**"**

She closed her eyes and shook her head as she looked out the window trying to close off the memories. She didn't want to remember him the way that she was. She wanted to know exactly how cruel he could be to her. She wanted to know that he was always trying to get rid of her. He never loved her.

"_**If I smile and don't believe,**_**"**

"You know they say that the stars are angels," she remembered when she had said that to him, she was young and naïve, she was unaware of the situations that would soon follow those moments of forbidden attraction. "Do you think mom's up there?"

Pietro looked over at her, a smile on his face. "Mom's up there alright, up there with the stars, Wanda. And she grants wishes."

"Wishes?" she asked her eyes lighting up. She believed him that night, she believed him with everything that she had within her.

"Yeah, stars make wishes come true. Give it a go," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, all of the stress that was rolling through her disappearing at that moment, that was the way that she thought it was always going to be, the way that she wanted to live her life, in his arms. "Anything…"

"_Anything_?" she asked closing her eyes.

She remembered her wish that night, she wished that they weren't related, but at that moment she didn't care. She honestly thought that she could smile her way through life and get everything that she wanted. She soon learned that wasn't the way that life was supposed to be. It was harder than that.

"_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.**_**"**

She was awakened from that dream as her father opened the door and saw them in the same bed. She could remember him yelling at them as Pietro tried to explain that it was his fault. He was soon taught that he should never question his father's authority as he was threatened with being locked up. They soon forgot about the subject until Wanda found her self in the hell she that he had threatened the m with.

"Her powers were out of control." That's what everyone had told her, that was the statement that she lived by everyday. She never believed it. It wasn't her power, that wasn't the reason she was put away, it was because Magneto didn't want her touching his "Golden Boy" anymore. She was only getting in the way of the plan that he had yearned for so long.

"_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,**_**"**

They sent her to this place to make her feel better, to make her able to better control her emotions, they tried to fix her with everything that they had. But she knew that no matter what, there was nothing wrong with her. She had fallen in love with her brother and that had all of a sudden become serious a crime. She closed her eyes as she felt the seconds pass like hours. She knew that she had to blame herself.

Everyday when Professor Xavier had come to see her, it all ended the same way, he would give her an empty promise and then he would leave. It was the same thing over and over again. He was just like Magneto, he just didn't know it. No, he was _worse_. He had been teasing her everyday, telling her that if she ever got control of her powers and emotions he would let her into his school. He was lying through his smiles, through his teeth. He didn't mean a word of anything that he had ever said.

He was just like the rest of them; he probably heard what happened from Magneto. She was a disgusting creature who had coerced her brother into loving her. She was a sick enchantress that had to be dealt with immediately. That's all people saw when they came in, they had read the file, they were aware of the real reason, but wanted to continue telling her the lie that Magneto had constructed, thinking her too delusional to be believed. He was right, no one ever believed her.

"_**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.**_**"**

She couldn't control her power, that was true, but Magneto was never one to lock someone away solely because of power. He _loved_ power, more than he loved anything. Wanda was supposed to be the one by his side, but he knew that as the twins got older and closer, Wanda would be harder to fight off so he took the weaker one. She was put aside, and though it pained Magneto deeply, he never wanted to see her again.

Everything that she knew these days was a huge lie. She had been told that the dirty looks that she got were because she was unable to control herself, but she knew better, she knew why everyone was treating her so badly. Incest was a harsh word; it was like the doctors had told the workers that it was her powers in order to protect her, to get attention away from her.

So she sat in that room isolated everyday, going mad, thinking of only one thing: _revenge_.

"_**I don't cry.**_**"**

It no longer hurt her to think about the destruction of Pietro Maximoff. He was no longer Pietro Maximoff; he was Quicksilver, Magneto's dog. She didn't mind thinking about the end anymore. There were no tears in her eyes as she thought about the end. There wasn't a sob in her body as she knew that one day she would get her revenge on both of them. He had changed, he wasn't the one she loved, he was the one who locked her way, she no longer cared about her childish dreams. She could only look forward, and if that meant that she had to leave her brother behind she would do it in a heartbeat, no second thoughts.

"_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.**_**"**

She closed her eyes from the sunlight as she realized this was more than she thought it was. She was more than just that silly girl who thought that her life was going to be perfect. She was a woman who had been tortured and tormented and the one who was supposed to love her did nothing. He just sat there and watched as she was taken away. This wasn't a dream like she wished it was, she wasn't asleep. Although she no longer felt, she knew that she would never make this up. This was her hell to live in.

After all of this time, she had to let go, she had to forget all of the memories and burn them to the ground. They didn't matter anymore, nothing from her past mattered anymore. It had only tried to kill her, slowly, but kill her none the less.

"_**Hello, I'm still here,**_**"**

But she was alive, she was behind these walls and no one cared anymore. Nobody that she knew had come to find her; they had killed her in their minds. She never thought that she would be able to die that easily. In her childhood, she thought that Pietro had made her immortal. She thought that she was no longer able to be forgotten and she felt secure when she was next to him.

But now in the cell, she knew that she was only a memory in the back of his mind, he never cared for her, not now, not ever. She was nothing but something that he needed to forget. All of the progress he had most likely made, none of that was thanks to her. And now she knew that she would have to do the same.

"_**All that's left of yesterday.**_**"**

She was only thing that was left of his past, of her past, of their past. She was all that was left of the happiness that they had once shared and adored. She would have to sever those ties as soon as possible. She would have to become her own person like he had not so long ago. She was going to have to forget everything and start over. Then they were going to pay.

"You'll see, Pietro," she breathed. "You'll see…"

* * *

**AN: **This was different than anything else that I've ever written and it's kind of strange. However, it's my 19th Birthday! So I would love to hear feedback on this.


End file.
